1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical adapter, and particularly to an electrical adapter for joining two power connectors having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of Prior Arts
The design of a mother printed circuit board is repeatedly upgraded for complying with an issuance of each new electrical member to be mounted thereon. Some peripheral electrical devices such as a power supply and the related power connector must also be adapted to accommodate the new type of printed circuit board. Therefore, various interface standard power connectors are continually proposed to be applied in a computer interior structure. However, such power connectors according different interface standards are generally featured in different configurations and each has different numbers electrical contacts therein. Understandably, such different interface standard power connectors cannot mate directly. Many electrical adapters, thereby, are designed to interconnect those different interface standard connectors.
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals connecting with the mother printed circuit board. It should be noted that the Serial ATA power connectors according the Serial ATA standard are in added power contacts than other conventional power connectors used in Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) and are relatively different in configurations. Correspondingly, the present problem people in the art confronts, is that a storage peripheral using a Serial ATA power connector may be required to connect with an existing mother printed circuit board which originally uses a conventional IDE power connector to connect with the storage peripheral. Obviously, it is not convenient to wholly replace the system, which adds cost. Accordingly, a power adapter interconnecting the Serial ATA power connector and the conventional IDE power connector is desired.
Hence, a power adapter for interconnecting the Serial ATA power connector and the conventional IDE power connector is highly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power adapter for electrically interconnecting a Serial ATA power connector and a conventional IDE power connector.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a power adapter in accordance with the present invention includes a printed circuit board, first and second connectors attached on opposite surfaces of the printed circuit board. The first electrical connector is configured with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface and has a number of first terminals conductively received in first through-holes of the printed circuit board. The second electrical connector is configured as a conventional power connector and has a number of second terminals conductively received in second through-holes of the printed circuit board. The power trace is transmitted from the first connector to the second connector via the printed circuit board, in which circuits are defined between predetermined first through-holes and the second through-holes.